The present invention relates to acoustical speaker devices, and more particularly to an acoustical speaker device having a curved housing adapted to the recessed in a ceiling or wall.
Various types and forms of acoustic speaker devices are known. However, such speaker devices known to us are relatively physically large and, therefore, difficult to recess in a ceiling or wall. In addition, because of the size and shape of the heretofore known acoustical speaker devices, their presence in a ceiling or wall is visually obvious. Furthermore, many of the known speaker devices which are to be recessed in a ceiling or wall do not have housings which are adept at directing sound waves toward a desired location.